


Too Perfect to Last

by Arsenic_Claws



Category: No Fandom
Genre: BoyxBoy, Gay, Homo, Love, M/M, Pain, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadness, Torture, happiness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7855705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsenic_Claws/pseuds/Arsenic_Claws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpectedly awkward massage leads to something more and over the course of drunken parties, amusement parks, and lots of sexual tension Tyler and Evan develop the disease I like to call feelings. But as wonderful as that sounds it can only go downhill from there. One fateful day two jealous girls make a huge mistake and end up getting the boys into a shitstorm of pain, fear,and trauma. (Not gonna spoil it but hey, it's bad.) How can life go back to normal when something so horrible has happened? All Tyler and Evan want is to be happy and calm but life sure seems to have other plans for them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>TW: blood, physical and psychological torture, rape/non-consensual sexual stuff, abuse, kidnapping, Tyler and Evan's awkward sexual tension, drunken sexy times, possible mentions of suicide</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tyler POV

Ring rrrrring!

I shot my hand out to hit the alarm that interrupted my sleep but missed, succeeding only at hitting for bedside table and knocking it over. Great. Slowly I got up and emerged from my cocoon of blankets like a majestic butterfly. Well. Not so majestic. More like a clumsy half asleep butterfly. Anyhow, it doesn't matter. I was up. I brushed my teeth and all that shit and practically fell down the stairs. On the ground floor I went into the kitchen and poured myself a bowl of Ships and Shits. The best cereal ever. It's literally just a bowl of cornflake type cereal shaped like boats and piles of crap. Why do people like this so much? The world may never know.

I ate it quickly and grabbed my stuff, scurrying out the door and jumped in the car where my mom was waiting.

After a boring  car ride to school I arrived at my first period. English.

Kill me now. This sucks.

The teacher droned on and on about God knows what. I tuned him out. And the next class and the next. I fell asleep in third. Michelle shook me awake.

"Tyler. Cmon. Wake up." She said, smiling.

"Yeah yeah I'm coming." I responded, stretching and getting up.

She waved goodbye she hurried out the door to her fourth period. I did the same. When I arrived in math class I noticed that the seating chart was up on the projector.

"Hey, Tyler!" A boy in my class named Evan called. "Your seat is right here." He pointed to the seat next to him.

We were sitting in the back of class alone, close to the door. As I got settled our teacher started the lesson. I glanced over at Evan. He seemed bored. I reached around his back and tapped his shoulder farthest from me. Then I looked at the board as if nothing happened. Evan turned his head, searching for the source of  the tapping. I tried not to laugh at his confused face. It was adorable. No no. Not a adorable. It was uh funny. Yeah. Yep.

"Hey Tyler. Did you just tap me?" He whispered.

"What? No. I'm trying to learn math. Why would I tap you." I said, trying to sound believable.

"Oh. Ok. I must have imagined it. I guess..." He said, sort of buying it.

He focused back on the lesson. Slowly I reached my arm out to tap him when he turned and grabbed it.

" I knew it was you!"  Evan said, a little too loudly.

"Boys. Please focus more on the lesson and less on each other." Mr. Paine said, obviously annoyed. Looks like Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

"Heh sorry. We will." Evan said and I nodded.

I reluctantly began to take notes on the lesson. Shortly my  attention slipped away from the lesson and over to Evan. I never noticed how soft his hair looks.

"What?" He whispered to me. I realized I had been staring.

"Oh uh. Nothing. Sorry." I whispered back.

"Oh. Ok. I don't have something on my face do I?" He asked.

"No no. It's not that. It's nothing. I just think you're-" Mr Paine cut me off. And thank god he did. I don't even know what was about to come out of my mouth.

"Boys. I already gave you a warning. The rest of the class is here to learn. Please step outside so the rest of us can focus on the lesson." Mr. Paine said, monotonously.

"Ok. Sorry." I said, getting up, followed shortly by Evan, and leaving the classroom.

Evan and I sat down against the lockers.

"Hey...sorry bro. For getting us kicked out." I said, awkwardly, looking away from him down the hall.

"It's fine. I was bored anyways. Plus I'm pretty sure I understand the lesson already." He said, smiling at me.

"Oh ok. Cool, same". I said. What a lie.

We sat awkwardly not talking for a little bit. He softly poked my shoulder, making me jump.

"You're really tense Tyler. You been stressed lately?" He asked, moving his hand away.

"Yeah. I guess I have." I said, thinking back to all the shit that's been plaguing me lately.

"Here. Lemme help with that. Come here." He said, patting the space between his legs.

"Uh ok." I said, moving. It was kind of an awkward place to sit.

I sat down between his legs, with his knees on either side of me. I was still thoroughly confused about what was happening. I felt his warm hands on my shoulders. He moved them, pushing and pulling and squeezing all the knots out. It felt good. Like really good. This boy has a talent! He moved from my shoulders down to my back. Damn I really needed this. He moved his hands in circles working the stress away. I bit my lip to hold in the moans, he's that good. I really didn't want to freak him out by making a sound, but I sure as hell didn't want him to stop. I couldn't take it anymore. I let it out. He stopped for a second.

"No. Don't stop. Sorry." I said, my face as red as a tomato with a sunburn.

He continued, moving his hands farther down until they reached the bottom of my back. I let out another moan but this time he didn't stop. I but my lip and closed my eyes.   I felt his hands move even farther down. My eyes shot open. What?  That's not my back. Why wasn't I stopping him.

"Boys, are you guys ok out....here?" He looked at our strange position and my red face.

"I was uh...giving him a massage. He looked t-tense." I heard Evan say from behind me.

"Ok. I'm just gonna leave you guys to your...massage." Mr. Paine said skeptically, closing the door slowly, smiling a little.

He opened it again and said:"remember,  
use protection." Before winking and closing the door.

My face got even more red. I turned around and saw Evan's face was as red as mine.

"Uh. Thanks for the massage. It felt really good." I said.

"Anytime. You looked like you...needed it." He said, blushing slightly.

"Yeah." I said.

We sat quietly in for a moment.

"It's freezing out here." I said, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Yeah. Here." He said, pulling me closer to him. I was now fully between his legs, my back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close.

"What are you doing Evan?" I asked.

"Just making us warmer. Two times the body heat if we are closer." He said.

"Oh true." I said, snuggling into his warmth.

Mr. Paine opened the door and announced:"Hey you guys should probably come in now. Class is almost over-aww, cute." He said.

"No it's not like that." Evan said quickly," We are just conserving heat."

"Uh huh. Sure." Mr. Paine said before closing the door.

Reluctantly I got up and helped Evan up. We walked back inside and gathered our stuff as the bell rang.

"See you tomorrow." I said, waking quickly out the door.

'What just happened.'


	2. Chapter 2

Evan POV

Tyler. I couldn't get him out of my head. His hair, his eyes, the sounds he made when I rubbed his back. Ok, I'll admit I got a little carried away, but he seemed to enjoy it. Maybe too much.

"Evan are you even listening to me?" Penny said.

Oh right, she's here. I totally forgot.

"Sorry baby. What were you saying?" I responded, sitting up in my bed.

"I was saying, we never spend anytime together. You used to have me over so often. We used to have a lot of...fun." She said, scooting closer to me and putting her hand on my chest.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I've been busy lately." I said, pushing her hand away.

"Yeah. Busy. Sure. You always say that. You've been busy for months. When will you have time enough for me. For us." She said, annoyed.

"Yeah. I will make time. Whatever. " I said, fed up with her already.

Her face contorted. I could see she was about to go off on me. My mind raced for a way to calm the beast.

"Baby. How about we go to six flags tomorrow. Does that sound fun?" I asked hoping that would be enough to keep her at bay.

"Yeah. I love you baby." She said.

"Love you too." I gave her a quick kiss before glancing at the clock.

She noticed me look.

"Hey. It's getting kinda late. I will see you tomorrow baby. I'm so excited!" She jumped up and down for a second before leaving.

Finally. She's gone.

My phone buzzed. A text from Tyler! I'm glad we exchanged numbers at lunch.

It read:"Hey Evan. Did you write down the homework."

I responded:"no. Sorry bro."

"It's fine. Hey what are you doing tomorrow."  
-T

"I'm going to six flags. With my girlfriend. Do you wanna come?" -E

"Sure. Wait. I don't wanna be a third wheel."-T

"You won't be. I promise. I'm only taking her because I feel bad for her. I've been kind of ignoring her lately."-E

"Oh. Ok. Just in case, can I bring Michelle?"-T

"Sure. I'll tell penny."-E

"Bye. Oh btw. Your massages are the best. We should do that again sometime."-T

I blushed a little. I guess he really liked it.

"Anytime bro. "-E

I closed my phone and subsequently my eyes. As usual thoughts began to float around my head like carousel horses. Do I even like Penny? I mean yeah, at first we were a perfect couple, we were what our friends called relationship goals. But now, we are practically just friends. If its not her, than who.

Tyler

His name flashed across my brain, showing me an image of his perfect smile. I thought back to yesterday when I held him in my arms, his small body pressed against mine. It's definitely not him. Is it? No Way. It doesn't even matter if it is because he's not gay, is he? Hmmm. I guess I can use tomorrow to try and figure it all out. Sorry Penny.

Tyler POV

I knocked loudly on the front door of Evan's house. I felt nervous but I couldn't figure out why.

It's just Evan. There's no reason to be weird.

"Oh hi Tyler. Come on in." Evan said as he opened the door.

"Alright. Is Michelle here yet?" I asked, entering his house.

"Yeah I am. " Michelle said from inside.

She hugged me and pulled me over to the chair with her.

"We are almost ready to go. We are just waiting on Penny and her mom. She's going to drive us." Evan said, sitting next to me.

We heard a car honk from outside.

"That's them. " Evan said, getting up.

We followed him to the car. I sat in the middle next to Evan and Michelle. She fell asleep surprisingly quickly, followed shortly by Penny.   
Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Evan staring at me.

"What?" I turned to face him.

"Oh uh nothing. It's just..." He leaned in closer.

I should lean away. I should move or turn around. But instead I found myself leaning in too. Our noses were close enough to touch. I need to turn away. Why won't my body listen to me. Oh god. This is happening. Is this happening? It is. Shit send help.

We hit a pothole, sending me forward. Unlike I expected my face didn't hit Evan's, but it did hit Evan, in the worst place possible. Great. I quickly pulled my face off his crotch. We didn't make eye contact. My face burned bright red. I turned away from him and closed my eyes, trying to sleep and forget what just and down.

Evan POV

Aww look at him; Trying to sleep the gay away.   
Anyway. It seemed like he was gonna kiss me. He didn't push me away or anything. And then that pothole. All I was trying to do was kiss, stupid pothole. That pothole ships it. It was just gonna be an experimental kiss though. No homo. Totally none.

Ooh we made it!

"Wake up Tyler. We made it." I said, lightly shaking him.

"What oh yay." He said opening his eyes.

He woke Michelle and I woke Penny. Penny's mom told us she's meet us here in a couple hours. As we walked in a dark sign featuring a santantic looking clown stared down us. The sign read Frightfest in bloody letters. Oh I totally forgot that it's October. Well that means there's gonna be scary ass zombies trying to scare the shit out of us. Fun!

A half an hour of waiting in line and going through turnstiles later we made it into the park.

"Let's go on medusa!" Tyler says, grabbing my hand and pulling me.

"Wait up!" I heard Penny call behind us.

She ran to catch up as we reached the line. We heard Michelle scream behind us. A zombie stood between her and us. She ran around him as fast as she could and clung to Tyler. He let go of my hand to pat her back soothingly. I felt a twinge of jealously as he hugged her but I ignored it. We inched along with the rest of the line, slowly making our way to the front. As we reached the top we heard the screams of our fellow park goers. Soon enough it was our turn. We strapped in and listened to the lady drone on about the other rides and what not. No one understood her anyways.

"Enjoy the ride!" She said, saying the only three words I could understand in her boring speech.

And we were off. The air whipped across our faces. We screamed but it was lost in the wind. The sound of the tick tick tick of the roller coaster filled our ears. We went up for an eternity before we were on the edge of the drop. I threw my hands up as we barreled down the tracks. I thought my stomach was going to come out my mouth. We spun through the corkscrews and sped over the mini drops until it all came to stop. We all took a moment to catch our breath before climbing out of the seats.

"Wow. It never gets old huh." Tyler said to me, smiling.

"Yeah.  Never does." I responded, trying not to laugh at his blown back hair.

We all walked down the stairs back to the ground, ready for what comes next.

"Hey can we go on the white water raft ride?" Penny asked

"Yeah. But it's night. We will freeze." Tyler said.

"Oh we'll be fine. Cmon lets go!" She said.

We followed her until  we got to the area covered in fog. Most of the zombies hang out here. Cautiously we ventured into the fog.  At first we could see nothing at all. Suddenly , out of the gloom figures loomed before us. Behind me I heard Tyler yell. I turned to see one of the zombies right behind him and Michelle. I let go of Penny's hand and grabbed Tyler's. I ran and pulled him with me.

"What the hell Evan?" I heard Penny call behind us.

A zombie jumped out in front of us but I dodged past him. He turned and went for the girls behind us. Slowly the exit of the fog came into view. We dodged a couple more zombies and we were out.

"Ummm. Thanks for grabbing me. I guess." Tyler said.

"Yeah. Looks like we lost the girls." I said.

"Yeah. I'm kinda glad to be honest. I uh like spending time with you. Not in a weird way. No homo you know." He said.

I smiled. Of course. No homo.

"Yeah. Same bro."

"Hey look! A photo booth. Wanna go?" He said, excitedly pointing.

"Yeah let's go."

We entered the photo booth and payed. The screen lit up with colorful options. We pressed a couple buttons and the camera started. We posed for the pictures, laughing and having a good time. The screen told us it was time for the last picture. I put my hand on the back of his head and pulled him close to me, kissing him as the screen flashed. His eyes closed and he kissed back for a second before pulling away and staring at me, wide eyed. A string of spit connected our mouths for a millisecond before breaking and falling.

"I was uh j-just trying to get a memorable picture." I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

He took a second to compose himself before answering:"Oh yeah. Of course. Makes sense. Let's go uh get the pictures."

We got out of the photo booth and picked up the two strips that printed into the little slot. I blushed a bit when I saw the last one.

"We can't show this to the girls." I said, looking at him.

"Yeah. Definitely not." He said, his eyes still fixated on the last little panel.

Michelle's POV

After an endless amount of zombies we stumbled out of the fog, panting. Penny looked like she was ready to throw down.

"I can't believe they would leave us like that. I mean what the hell. We are supposed to be on a double date but it's more like they are the couple." She said, waking in loud angry steps.

"Yeah. I feel so neglected. They held each other's hands more than they held our's. I bet they are making out behind some building now. Ugh, men." I said, jogging to keep up with her.

"Yeah. Did you see the way they looked at each other. Evan used to look at me like that. Something must be up." Penny said stopping in front of the dippin dots machine. "Let's get some dippin dots to cool me down. If I don't get some sugar in me heads are gonna roll."

"Yeah. That sounds good." I responded. I wonder where Tyler and Evan are. Why are all the hot ones gay?

"So what should we do about it?" Penny asked after we both had received our dippin dots.

"Hmmm. I think we should act oblivious and try to gather more evidence. Maybe later try to break them up. Then they will come running back to us." I said, eating a spoonful of the dots.

"Sounds good Michelle. I like how you think." Penny said, smiling a little.

Now all we had to do was find them.

Tyler POV

Evan and I sat on a bench eating dippin dots. We hadn't really talked since he kissed me. I can't believe he did that! I jumped as I felt his hand on my knee. He saw me jump and took it away. I said nothing, instead I rested my head on his shoulder. He scooted closer to me.  I felt his hand on top of mine, warming it instantly. Wait, what am I doing. This is bad! I pulled my hand away and scooted to the other end of the bench. Evan frowned but said nothing. My body longed for his warmth but I tried my best to ignore it. It took all of my self control not to jump on him and hug him to death. No Tyler. Don't do it. Don't do it.

"Oh there they are Michelle! Hey! Guys!" Penny called out, pointing at us.

Thanks god. They saved me. I got up and ran over to Michelle, picking her up and swinging her around. Evan pulled Penny in for a kiss. I tried my best to ignore them.

"I'm so sorry. I'll never leave you again." I said to Michelle, kissing her cheek.

"It's ok Tyler. I forgive you. "Michelle said, grabbing my hand.

"Hey guys. It's getting late. Let's go." I heard Evan say.

"Yeah. Let's go." I said. We all made our way out of there.

  
Back at the car we all sat in the spots we were in on the way there. All of this was tiring as hell. I lay my head back and closed my eyes. Sleep took me in no time.

                                 ~~~~  
I walked down a white hall way, the walls and floor padded. I heard someone calling my name from all directions at once. I spun around, looking for the person who called me, but there wasn't one behind me. I felt someone push me from behind. I fell onto the padded ground with a soft thud. The person flipped me over to face them. I studied the face of my attacker. Evan. He smiled down at me and pushed his lips passionately to mine. I didn't resist him in the slightest. I didn't want to resist. No, I couldn't resist. He put his hand under my shirt, feeling my abs and chest, before pulling my shirt off. I did the same to his. His lips moved perfectly with mine, as if dancing. It just felt right. His hand trailed down my chest to the button on my pants.    
I faintly heard someone calling my name. It got louder and louder until it filled my ears.

"Tyler!"

My eyes shot open. No! It was a dream. God dammit! Evan was the one calling my name. I blushed as we made eye contact.

"Yeah? Why did you wake me?" I asked him.

"We are getting food. Tell Penny's mom what you want."he said before leaning closer to my ear. "You must have had a pretty interesting dream to make you blush like that."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penny: dirty blonde hair, shorter than Tyler and Evan, tan, wears shirts and shorts shorts or leggings. 
> 
> Michelle: same height as Penny, black curly hair, green eyes, wears same clothing styles as Penny. 
> 
> Hey Bigfoot Booty here. Sorry for spelling errors. Thanks you reading I love you all <3

**Author's Note:**

> Tyler: blonde hair, blue eyes, shorter than Evan but not short, wears jeans or skinny jeans or shorts and button ups or polo shirts or t shirts. Hair is short on the sides and back and longer styled on the top. 16,sophomore 
> 
> Evan: dark brown hair, similar style to Tyler's but shorter. His eyes are hazel. He wears basket ball shorts and t shirts. 16 sophomore 
> 
> Hello. I am the author. I hope you like the story so far. If you don't then don't read it. Yeah, it's that simple. Anyway this is a story written by two different authors. I'm Bigfoot Booty and my cowriter is Shark Finn. This book is our love child so it will be a mix of our two writing styles. Alright, that's all I gotta say. Bai ;)
> 
> 'Random words' is when someone is thinking


End file.
